Behind The Fine Line
by Delicore Winters
Summary: Hiei and Kurama XD Rei and Artmis a misty group that some how seems connected to the spirit detectives. Yet Artmis and Rei hold secrets of their own. Will the gang find out these secrets and what loves bloom? And between who?
1. Mistress Artmis and Rei Kamitari

It was a quiet day in the northern part of Maki and snow fell on the mountain ranges known for their vast lands and skilled demons that live there. It was mid day and the first week of one of the harshest seasons of the year, Winter. The ice rains would come and may weaker demons would die. Yet the stronger ones would end up living till next year. It was an unspoken rule that no descent demon fellow would speak. Yet everyone knew this rule like it was the back of their hands or claws in some cases. A young mistress of the mountains created that rule. She followed it so now so did everyone else. The Mistress of the mountains is a legend that lives on in the children who fill the lands now and the future generations will learn about. A master of all the elements and ruler over these haunted ice caps.

The snow faded as may dead bodies laid on the floors of the artic forest. Other demons buried the bodies while other burned them into ashes. A hush came over the crowd as a hood figure walked through the valleys of the dead. Her eyes where the only trait about her visible, their pale purple color that seemed to chill the souls of anyone who looked at her. She smiled slightly as the glint of her fang turned into view. She looked at everyone who fearfully looked at her.

"Hold ye tongue this is time to honor the dead of thy whom have left use behind…" Her voice seemed the thunder over the hushed crowd of people who now just watched her in horror and pure terror. It was normal for people to fear such a higher up like her. Yet she was kinder then these demons appeared her to be yet she demanded respect from those who she ruled over.

"Milady thank you for coming on such short notice…" The one of many villages elder came up to her. He looked at her and smiled softly. He patted her shoulder blindly with his blue hazed over eyes he looked at her. It was something all elders faced in this god forsaken location. Yet the mistress in her olden age as still held her sight and if anything it has grown more acute then any man before her. It was a rare blessing she had received at birth along with the blessing of eternal life. This is what brought such fear to her name while spoken.

"Tis no burden…You are my people all of ye and it's my duty to…" The Mistress said quietly as she walked over to the people and started to ceremony.

In spirit world the normal hustle and bustle of Koenma's office remained as ogres of all colors and shapes hurried around. Koenma sitting at his desk as he worked his way through piles of papers, the piles where bigger then the ruler in his infant like form as the boys all piled into the large room. Hiei took his normal location in the corner as the other three seated themselves in the chairs laid out for them.

"I have a mission for you boys…" The toddler of a ruler spoke as he moved the pile of papers from his view.

"What else is new…?" The bad boy leader known as Yusuke Urameshi said as he crossed his arms on his yellow training top.

"Hmph, well your mission is to go to the northern mountains of Maki and bring me their leader, Mistress Artmis Le Mc'Gray and her comrade Rei Kamitari…" Koenma paused, "They are of great importance to this years Dark tournament…" his voice was its normal board as his chin rested on his child like hands, the pacifier moving in an odd fashion as he spoke. He pulled a set of pictures from his small draw and placed them on the table. The older looking female was hidden by a cloak and the other female was smiling as if she was posing from the picture. She had made peace sign and her dark brown locks braided her eyes yellow and one eye was closed in a winking fashion.

They reached the northern mountain boarder Kurama holding the pictures as Hiei stood to his right with Yusuke in the back and Kuwabara beside Kurama. They walked into the village and looked around with cloaks held close to their bodies. The temperature was at an abnormal low. The team was all shivering but Hiei, he remained warm under his thin cloak of black and white.

The hustle of daily life in these mountains was at its normal. People hurrying about as the first female came into view. Her brown hair was braided her wings where closed on her backed as she smiled softly at the villagers. The team hurried over as Kurama spoke first.

"Miss Rei..?" His voice what that of an embarrassed boy talking to a pretty girl for the first time, his normally pale face was brushed with crimson as he looked at Rei with a caring smile.

"Where is the Mistress Onno…." Hiei snapped as Rei blinked and giggled a little.

"Mistress Artmis..?" Rei said quietly, "I think she is at a meeting in the palace…" The girl smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. Her hand was grabbed by Kurama who asked her to lead them to the palace.

The palace was a beautiful sight to be seen. The castle wall where made of ice and the door was a rare type of wood. The door knobs where made of ice and they slowly opened. Inside the gates lays a world untouched by the world outside the rare wood.

A figure now stood beside Rei as she took no heed to the new comer. "Rei...I see you have….Guests…" The figures voice was cold and held harshness to it as Rei looked over and giggled.

"Jeez…You're so mean to people Arty…" Rei smiled as she pulled Artmis over to her. "Boys meet Arty or Mistress Artmis…" She smiled as Arty waved slightly.

Hiei was about one or two inches taller then Artmis was as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, "Hurry up onno..." he said pulling her his arm turned a light blue and started to steam. He pulled his hand away from her wrist and growled as his hand was burned.

Rei blinked as she giggled; "Forgot to tell you she doesn't like being touched…" she smiled as she looked at the now annoyed Hiei.


	2. Taji and Lair!

Readers who read Atomic Rei's stories I got her permission to use Taji in this story so for more information on Taji and Kurama's relation read her one shot!

It had been a week since the girls had joined the team. Rei had gotten to know the team better while Artmis did the opposite. She hadn't left her room unless she needed to train. She never really ate anything. Yet she was one of the strongest fighters the team had seen since Rei. It was weird Artmis and Rei lived together since they where total opposites. Rei was the hyper cheery one. While Artmis was the quiet and cold type. It had been a week and none had seen Artmis without her cloak. Rei had yet it was normal since Rei was the only one Artmis even considered letting into her room. Rei would go in with bandages and come out with nothing. There was something fishy about this new team member.

Kurama was cooking lunch while the team returned from training. Artmis normally trained on her own time and honestly she really didn't do much but train. Rei skipped over to the counter happily as she helped Kurama by setting the table with all the plates. She made a small plate of rice for Artmis with a little soy sauce on the side in a small cup. It was a shocker Artmis was even walking with the little she ate nonetheless training all the time. She placed a small glass of green tea on the plate and carried it upstairs and knocked on the door twice in a weird rhythm and the door opened. Artmis' pale hand reached out and took the plate her nails long and blue in color. Her skin was paler then the fresh snow. A quiet thank you was heard as Rei nodded and hurried back downstairs. The door shut a locked as Artmis entered the darkness.

Artmis ate in silence as the light faded through the closed curtain. Her light blue eyes hidden by her long black bangs. Her hair in wraps as small hairs hung down on the wrap. The wrap reached her lower back. She was in baggy black pants ripped in many places and her blue tube top covered by a light white long sleeve top ripped as well. A large mark lay on her shoulder as the bandages slipped off and where steaming. She growled slightly as she rewrapped the mark with newer bandages and laid back on her bed her arm over her eyes. The mark started burning as a whimper past her lips and images of the past where no longer hidden.

_"Wake up Arty! Mother needs help in the kitchen." The voice of her sister sounded. _

_"Alright I'll be there in a second Lillith relax and tell mother I'll be there once I get dressed." Artmis' voice was calm and held such care. It wasn't like her voice now it was caring… _

_The image faded to a massacre people running and screaming everywhere you saw and Artmis stood in the center of the village her eyes widened as a large fallen angel stood in front of her. Tears falling down her young face as he smirked and burned his mark into her shoulder. It was the mark of Ballair_

_Ballair was a mark preventing her from falling in love with someone leaving her once open heart cold. She fell to the floor gripping her shoulder as blood seeped through her fingertips. Flame like marks formed on the side of her face black in color. Her blue eyes had a red outline and where now cat like as large demon wings shot from her back. She whimpered as the side affects of the demon curse played out. A large devil like tail formed and wrapped around her waist. Fangs grew and tears kept falling. Her nail grew to a long length as she gripped the ground under neither her. She turned around to see…. _

The images faded as she sat up tears falling down her face. Rei had gotten in the room and was at her bedside holding her hand. She looked at the young girl beside her as Artmis buried her face in Rei's shoulder. Rei rubbed her back and sighed as she placed hair black behind her ear. Artmis' pointy ears where in the view.

The day went by normal after the event. Artmis had calmed down by a lot and Rei was downstairs. Artmis was in the shower her large black wings out of her back. The black ran off as it drained. They where silver after that. She washed her hair and sighed as she looked at her arm. The mark was in the shape an oval with a cross and halo in the center. She sighed as she stepped out and dried off slipping on her black now sleeve gothic gown and boots as she walked down stairs her hair braided with blue ribbon as she looked at Rei with her icy blue eyes her Cresant moon was visible on the center of her forehead.

"Come on Rei." She said quietly her fangs visible as she spoke.

Rei nodded her head and grabbed her black cloak and hurried out after Artmis.

It was the anniversary of her parent's death. They always headed to Maki if they did anything. They entered the old grave site the houses old forms falling apart as she walked over their gave and knelt down the sound of the boys feet behind them as Artmis traced her parents name. The team stood behind them breathing heavy as they looked down at Artmis and were confused. Kurama leaned over to Rei and whispered in her ear.

"Who is that…" He said quietly pointing to a cold-faced Artmis.

"That's Arty…" Rei replied as she sighed and smiled slightly. "I am guessing this is the first time you boys are seeing her.." Rei said quietly as she watched Artmis stand up. She turned around and looked at the group.

"Names Artmis…" She said quietly grabbed her cloak from Rei and threw it on and walked past the group. Her blue eyes hidden from the world as she relaxed.

The rest of the night was normal and Artmis was actually downstairs instead of being in her room. She was asleep on the windowsill her hood covering her head still as her black hair hung in her face. Her pale hands in her lap as she found peace in something rare. Friendship. She was developing a trust for this team and that was something Artmis hadn't done in a while. It was good till a cold voice spoke to her.

"Hello Mistress Artmis…" 

Artmis stirred as she looked up she was in her mind now.

"Hello…. Lair….' She said quietly as the voice chuckled.

"_Seems you haven't forgotten the other you now that makes my job easier…." _ Lair said evilly as a girl that looked exactly like Artmis stepped into view. Her large wings visible her glowing red eyes and her hands with her nail extended walking over to Artmis and creased her cheek cutting it with her nail as blood fell onto the girl's hand.

"What are you talking about Lair…I want nothing to do with you and your master…." Artmis snapped as she knocked Lair's hand off her face.

Lair smirked as she grabbed Artmis' neck, _"Oh but he is looking forward to seeing you again…Said he has some plan for you. Master seems to want you badly for some reason." _ She said throwing Artmis across the dark room.

Artmis yelped as she glared at Lair, "Go away…" she snapped as she forced herself to wake up. Her face was cut and her whole back bruised as she stood up and looked out the window to see snow. She walked up stairs weakly as blood dripped from the wound on her arm. She sighed as she entered room and relaxed.

The gang was sitting the kitchen munching on a lunch Kurama had prepared. Yusuke and Kuwabara where bickering like they also did and Hiei giving them the annoyed look. Rei was smiling happily as she munched on her rice. Kurama had a dazed look on his face as he watched the snow and through of a lost love returned to his head. It had been almost three years since Taji left him. He looked over at Rei who reminded him of Taji to no end. She looked like Taji and acted like her yet he knew it wasn't her. Rei's eyes where gold while Taji's where pale blue. A quiet sound past his lips.

"Taji…" Kurama said quietly causing Rei to look over at him.

"Hmm..?" Rei said quietly. People had called her Taji when she lived in Tokyo….How did he know that name?

"How do you know that name Rei?" Kurama asked confused that she answered to such an name that brought unspeakable pain to his broken heart.

"People in Tokyo called me Taji-san…." Rei answered…


End file.
